Taito Takamiya
Taito Takamiya ( 鹰宫台東 , ''Takamiya Taito '') was a Vampire Hunter and Kaito Takamiya's older brother. Taito was turned into a Vampire by a unknown Pureblood. When Kaito was only 15 years old, he had to kill his brother who had become a Level E vampire with his own hands. Apperance Taito's appearance is mostly unknown . Since his younger brother , Kaito , was well-known for his ash brown hair and hazel eyes , it's hinted that Taito also had ash-brown hair and hazel eyes . After being bitten by a unknown Pureblood , Kaito's eyes become red and he grew fangs . Personality Taito's personality is mostly unknown . Since both Taito and Kaito were a vampire hunter , it's likely that Taito hated vampire to some extent . History It is unknown when exactly Taito was born other than fact that his family never cared much for his sbilings , so Kaito ran away from home to live with his teacher. At some point , Taito was bitten by a unknown pureblood and on his first mission with Yagari , Kaito insisted that he will kill his older brother . At first , Kaito thought that his older brother was murdered since he never came back from his mission . When Kaito and Zero went on their first mission to kill a Level E vampire , Kaito was deeply shocked to discover that his older brother was actually bitten by a Pureblood all this time, so Kaito had to kill his own brother. Kaito wanted to kill his brother by himself then letting someone else do it, but it had deeply affected him. Powers & Abilities Judging from the fact that Taito was a vampire hunter , it's likely that he has slight accelerated healing over humans and the ability to sense vampires. After being bitten by a unknown Pureblood , Taito has immortality and gained improved healing abilities . Equipment Taito's anti-vampire weapon is unknown . Since Taito was a vampire hunter , it's possible that he was armed with anti-vampire weapons . Relationships Unnamed parents Taito's relationship with his parents is unknown, but it's hinted that they had a negative relationship . His family never cared much for his sbilings thus resulted in Kaito ran away from home to live with his teacher It's uncertain if Taito and Kaito's parents actually know about Taito becoming vampire Unknown Pureblood Vampire Taito's relationship with the unknown pureblood is mostly unclear , but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship . The unknown Pureblood vampire is heavily implied to be responsible for turning Taito into a vampire After Taito turned into a vampire , it's unknown what happened to the the unknown pureblood after this . It's uncertain if the unknown pureblood knows about Taito's death . Since the unknown pureblood is only mentioned as the pureblood who turned Taito into a vampire , the unknown pureblood is most likely deceased ( possibly killed by vampire hunter or died of natural causes ) . Both Taito and Kaito has not commented on the unknown pureblood's death , indicating that Taito may have disliked or felt indifferent towards the unknown pureblood Apart from that , no other interactions have been shown between them Kaito Takamiya Kaito is Taito's younger brother whom he used to share a close relationship until Taito was bitten by a Pureblood and on his first mission with Yagari , Kaito insisted that he will kill his older brother At first , Kaito thought his brother was murdered since he never came back from his mission. He actually cared very much for him, but he always covered that up, since he thought compassion was a weakness. When he and Zero went on their first mission to kill a Level E, he discover that his brother was actually bitten by a Pureblood all this time, so Kaito had to kill his own brother. He'd rather wanted to kill his brother by himself then letting someone else do it, but it had deeply affected him Ichiru Kiryu Taito's relationship with Ichiru Kiryu is unclear , but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship . Since his younger brother , Kaito used to be under the care and tutoring of Yagari along with Zero and Ichiru , it's possible that he know Ichiru and train along with the Kiryu siblings It's likely that Taito respect Ichiru to some extent as Zero and Ichiru's parents , the Kiryus were high-ranking Vampire Hunters . However , considering Ichiru's ill health , t's possible that he dislike Ichiru Toga Yagari Taito's relationship with Yagari is unclear . Given that his younger brother Kaito trained under Yagari , it's hinted that Taito was one of Yagari's student Trivia * Takamiya ( 鹰宫 ) is a combination of Taka ( 鹰 ) , meaning hawk and Miya ( 宫 ) , meaning department * Taito ( 台東 ) is a combination of Dai ( 台 ) , meaning table and Azuma ( 東 ) , meaning east * Taito , along with Zero Kiryu were the only two hunters that was turned into a vampire in the whole series * Taito's actual age is unknown . Given that Kaito had to kill Taito when he was only 15 years old , it's possible that he was approximated 16-30 when he died Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Character Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Vampire Category:Deceased Category:Ex-Human Vampire Category:Male Character